Kiss
by cokeman
Summary: Just a really short story about Taketo and Fukune. Hope you all like it.


So what I want to know is... Why aren't there any stories for this anime? It's really good, yet I can't find any stories for it. So, I decided to write one for it. It's just a quick little story about Taketo and Fukune, I will be writing more stories for this paring and other parings as well. This one isn't very good, so please no flames; I already know how bad this is, but I needed to write it because it was stuck in my head, word for word. Like you just heard a really annoying song and you can't get it out of you head, like nyan cat or something. So, if you liked it, review, if you didn't, review, but don't flame please. The other stories I write for this section will be much better, I can promise that. Now I don't do this at all, but I will do this once. Recommend this story to other people if you read it and like it. Also, encourage them as well as yourself to write a story for this section. It is a really good anime and deserves more attention than it is getting. So, thank you and enjoy the story.

What was it about her? Ran, Raika, Utae, almost everyone he could write something about. Something for one of his erotic novels; yet not a single one for her. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't do it. But he had to know why. For some reason or another, Taketo couldn't write anything perverted about Fukune. When ever he tried, it wouldn't even be slightly perverted in the least, it would just make her look cute. He knew the feelings he had for her were more than just friendly, but what he didn't realize, was his feelings for her were as pure and innocent as she was herself. And even though she too has feelings for him, neither know of the others feelings. Both are too shy to admit them to one another.

Fukune could feel her heart rate increase ten fold. Her breathing had gotten heavier and heavier along with a dark blush that was spread across her face. A simple little thing turned into a disaster. She was just talking to Taketo about practice. He was asking her if he could hear her practice for a while, making her flustered. Right before she could give him a response, she felt a student push past her, like they were just trying to shove her. She ended up hitting Taketo and pushing him on the ground, neither realizing what was happening till they heard the voices and whistles of the people around them. Yes, it was just a cliche moment out of a book. She fell on top of him, resulting in the two kissing. While she was safe, he was not because, just his luck, Ran witnessed the whole thing and made him look like the criminal who did it, making it seem like he forced her to kiss him. He had run away, leaving the flustered Fukune sitting on the floor where they were not to long ago.

While multiple thoughts raced through her head, the fact that she enjoyed it was placed in each one. Even though it couldn't be considered a real kiss, she still loved it none the less.

Else where, Taketo just kept running for his life, hoping Ran doesn't catch him, knowing what will happen if she did. Just knowing that was enough to give him superhuman abilities and run faster than he ever has, only to end up backing himself into a corner. What happened next is censored out because this story isn't rated for that kind of awesomeness and violence.

Fukune sat on the edge of her bed, unable to get that days events out of her head. That day would be a day she would never forget. The day she got her first kiss ever. The day she kissed Taketo.

Taketo lied down in is bed, sore from the beating he recieved from Ran and a bunch of other girls as well. It would be a day he wouldn't forget either. The day he got beat up for accidentally kissing Fukune, not that he minded. In fact, he really enjoyed it to say the least. To him, it was worth getting beat up over, even though it wasn't his fault. They two just sighed and went to sleep, not knowing what the future would hold.

FIN

So, there you go. You don't need to tell me if you think it was bad, I know it was. But if you think it was good, please by all means tell me, just please be honest. I know it isn't my best work, but like I said, I had to get it out of my head. So, until my next story, bye bye.

Review please (No flames!)


End file.
